


Shooting Range

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Past, Paperwork, Shoes, Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “Hey you coming?” Steve asks, appearing at the cubicle entrance, backpack slung over his shoulder.“Hmm?” Natasha has no clue what he’s talking about. Not bothering to look up at him, she continues to type document after document. She doesn’t remember if they made plans for today, but she’s so swamped with reports and other dastardly paperwork that she doubts she can go if they did.“You agreed to go down to the range with Clint and I?” Steve prompted.





	Shooting Range

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the tags make it seem like it's about a whole bunch of shooting but they just go to the shooting range and are shooting at targets and it talks a little about guns but if you have issues with those things then I wouldn't recommend reading this one.
> 
> Prompt #27 - thefakeredhead.com
> 
> This is my first time writing as Natasha and I'm loving it so much. She honestly reminds me so much of myself so it's really easy to write. So yeah. Enjoy.

“Hey you coming?” Steve asks, appearing at the cubicle entrance, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Natasha has no clue what he’s talking about. Not bothering to look up at him, she continues to type document after document. She doesn’t remember if they made plans for today, but she’s so swamped with reports and other dastardly paperwork that she doubts she can go if they did.

“You agreed to go down to the range with Clint and I?” Steve prompted. 

Now that he mentions it, she does remember agreeing to that. “Oh yeah, uhh, one second.” Natasha stammers, saving her documents and pushing papers back into their folders. She absolutely hates a messy desk, but she’s already late apparently. 

“If you’re too busy it’s ok…” Steve mentions. 

“No, I was just finishing up anyways.” Natasha lied. She knew that Clint wouldn’t care if she showed up, but Steve would just give her that sad puppy look and she absolutely hated disappointing people. Reaching for her backpack she got up, careful to push her chair back in, and turned off her desk lamp. 

Turning around, she notices Steve smiling at her.

“What?” She inquires. “See something you like?”

Steve looks taken aback. “No, not like that at least.” He explains quickly. “I just think it’s cute how precisely you do everything.”

“I was trained to be precise.” She tells him, thinking back to her ballerina training and the red room. She shutters slightly and sees Steve’s expression change to one of worry.

“You ok?” He asks her.

“Yeah, just thinking about- old times.” She replies, careful not to tell him anything about her childhood. 

Steve seems to accept that she wasn’t going to tell him anything else and they start down that hallway away from the cubicles. Reaching the elevator Nat reaches out to hit the button but Steve hits it first, backing away and extending an arm as the doors open.

“Ladies first.” He says with a smile. 

Natasha rolls her eyes at him. Always playing the gentleman that Captain America is. But she knew in a way Captain America was only seen as a gentleman because Steve was one first.

They descend to the shooting range and Nat notices Steve watching her. She ignores him and begins to play with her hair. The elevator makes a binging sound and the doors open, revealing Clint leaning against a wall, eyes closed.

“You got bored enough waiting for us that you fell asleep?” She jokes. Clint’s eyes shoot open, a smile on his face.

“Maybe if you were on time for once I wouldn’t have to wait.” He points out, striding over to her and lovingly punching her in the arm.

The three of them start down the hallway. Steve goes into the locker room to grab his shield while Natasha leads Clint into the armory to pick out her gun for today. 

“Oh, look at all the pretties!” She exclaims, staring fondly down at the glass cases.

“Can you please stop talking about assault rifles the same way you talk about shoes?” Clint declares, a glint of humor in his eye. 

“Nope, never. They’re both my pretties and you can’t ever change that!” Natasha insists, gazing in awe at the sheer number of rifles in the room. Even though she came down here at least once a week they never ceased to amaze her.

“You sound like the Wicked Witch of the West.” Steve announces, entering the room, shield in hand. 

“Hey, whose making modern movie references now?” Clint points out, beaming with the thought that all the movies he’d made Steve watch amounted to something.

“Still you, that movie came out before I went in the ice.” Steve reveals grinning. Clint’s face falls, a disappointed look replacing his smile.

“Fuck you Rodgers.” He grumbles before stalking out of the room.

Natasha bursts out laughing and Steve joins her, until he quiets down.

“You think he’s actually mad at me?” Steve asks, a worried expression overtaking his face.

“Definitely not.” Natasha assured him. Clint can get annoyed sometimes, but rarely gets mad at people. Especially for silly things like this.

Nat picks a handgun and follows Steve out into the shooting range. Clint has already started a round, so they stand back and watch. Every arrow goes perfectly to the center of the target. Nat’s not surprised, she already knew that her friend was perfect, but Steve obviously didn’t. The look of sheer surprise written on his face made Natasha want to start laughing again.

“That was amazing!” Steve exclaims. Clint shoots him a look that clearly said ‘really?’ and Nat bursts out laughing.

After she was done, she walks over to where Steve and Clint are shooting. Clint continues to get a bullseye every arrow. Steve hits every target with his shield, and somehow to her   
amazement, gets the shield to come back to him like a boomerang.

Nat joins in next to Clint, hitting the target with a bullet right in the sweet-spot each time. She was happy that she didn’t stay at her desk and write reports, because nothing can beat this very moment, doing the thing she loves with her friends. Well, only one thing could beat this. Shoe shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more fanfic and to give prompts - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
